


Rachel becomes an internet star

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Tapes, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: Basically I am looking for a fill where Rachel(or Santana)is kidnapped by an OC or someone they thought they could trust, like Mr. Schuester(not Kurt or Blaine please) and bound and forced into this position:http://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=61231At some point she passes out and wakes up still being fucked by the dog or being licked by the dog or something. If this happens several times over the course of a few days, weeks, months even better.Bonus:Forced OrgasmsBreathplayBreastplayPainKnotting (hot!)





	Rachel becomes an internet star

Really, Jesse thought this would have been a whole lot harder to pull off. It had barely taken any effort to convince Rachel to sneak out and meet up with him to go stargazing. The girl really was all too gullible and she had gulped down the hot chocolate Jesse had specially prepared for her.

Five minutes later, she was passed out, sprawled on the blanket he'd laid out for them to sit on.

If only she'd been less focused. This was his senior year, and he couldn't let some talented little upstart derail his path to success. She just had to be taken out of the equation...and if he made a little money on the side, well that was just a bonus.

Bundling her up in the blanket, he drove to a deserted parking lot and pulled up beside a dark van. "Here she is," he said, opening the door so the man could look at the drugged girl. Her skirt had flipped up, revealing her slender thighs and the virginal, white cotton panties that hugged her puffy little pussy. 

Jesse kind of regretted not getting the chance to fuck her, but oh well.

"Not bad kid," the older man said with a leer. "She fresh?"

"Not even fingered," Jesse replied with snort.

A wad of $20 bills landed in Jesse's palm and the man pulled Rachel's inert form of the car. She let out a little moan in her sleep, making the man chuckle.

As they loaded her into the van, Jesse slid into his car, counting off the money.

$2000 and he was rid of Rachel Berry... Not bad.

* * *

The first thing Rachel was aware of as she stirred was that her shoulders ached. She tried to roll them to work out the kinks, but the movements were oddly stunted. Her head felt like it weighed a ton and she blinked blearily, trying to get her bearings.

"Well, well, looks like sleeping beauty has finally joined us!" a voice called out, making her jerk in surprise.

"Wha...?" Rachel slurred, head bobbing as she licked her lips. Why did she feel like her mouth was full of cotton. "Wha happen...?"

"Seems like the star of our show is a little groggy!" The voice said and Rachel was vaguely aware of a murmuring crowd.

"'M a star," she said, smiling proudly. At least that much made sense to her.

Laughter filled the room. "That's right!" The voice said. "Can't have the show without you!"

A hand was suddenly touching her, patting her pussy, which made Rachel yelp.

"Hey!" She sputtered, trying to close her legs as the hand continued to fondle her. Why couldn't she close her legs? "Am I... We are my clothes?"

She was naked! In the center of the crowded room! Her bound wrists were hooked to something overhead, making her stretch her arms up and a long metal bar kept her ankles spread quite far apart.

"Let me go this instant! My daddies will report this at once! You vile...mmphhh!"

The man nearest to her advanced suddenly and shoved something into her wide open mouth. Whatever it was forced her mouth to stay open, but it didn't let her enunciate words, reducing her angry, terrified rant to grunts and squeals.

"As you can see, she's a feisty bitch," the man continued, tightening a leather strap around her head to secure the thing in her mouth. When he was done, he slapped her cheek, making her cry out in shock and pain.

Trying to speak, Rachel sputtered, the thing keeping her mouth obscenely wide and make her drool. It was humiliating, almost as bad as the rough hands roaming her body. The man groped her breasts, tugging on her nipples as they reflexively hardened. She grunted unhappily, still trying to close her legs, but the bar prevented her from doing so.

To her horror, Rachel realized she was beginning to get wet, her pussy tingling. She tended to schedule things, including her nightly masturbation. Her body was responding to this horrid man's caresses excitedly, as it was well past time for her usual orgasm. Cheeks flushed with shame, she groaned as his hands slid down her smooth abs toward her womanhood.

"MMMM, boys do like a responsive bitch," the man laughed, fingers stroking to her folds. "This one's already dripping for it."

Rachel thrashed and squealed as a thick finger pushed into her. He wasn't gentle, pumping it in and out, laughing as wet squelches echoed through the room. His other hand went into his pocket and pulled out....

Oh no.

He had a mini wand vibrator.

A helpless moan and more drool spilled from Rachel as he pressed the powerful toy to her clit.

She lost track of time and she moaned and gasped, swaying and writhing in front of the faceless crowd. Each time an orgasm would near, her tormentor pulled back, edging her again and again. In orgasm under such circumstances would be humiliating, but the longer things went on, the less she cared about that. Her body throbbed with need, juices running down her thighs as she moaned desperately.

"oooooo!" she cried out as the man yet again removed the vibe, which was now slick with her fluids. His fingers also left her body, the empty feeling seeming to pulse through her.

When more hands grabbed her, she cried out in a mix of fear and lust. They pulled her hands off of the hook holding her up and she sobbed in relief for a moment before she was forced to her knees. Hand on her neck pressed her cheek to the ground and the cuffs on each wrist were fixed to her calves, leaving her bent over, unable to move from an even more humiliating position.

Face down, ass up... she'd heard Santana and Brittany mention that once in passing and now she found herself bound, legs still spread wide, displaying her flushed, sopping wet pussy to everyone behind her.

"Brings Sarge in!" A voice cried and a cheer went up.

Laying there, Rachel sobbed softly to herself, realizing no one here was going to help her. Whoever this Sarge person was, he was likely just going to abuse her more.

"Look at the ripe little bitch we got for you tonight, boy!"

There was a strange snuffling sound behind her and Rachel twitched as something cold and wet poked her on the butt. A mere second later, she cried out as a warm, wet tongue began to lap at her pussy enthusiastically. It was overwhelming, unlike anything she felt before and she began to rock her hips, until....

She managed to create her neck enough to get a good look at who was busily slurping away at her cunt.

A huge black Rottweiler had his snout buried in her pussy and she let out a scream horror, trying to jerk away, but she was unable to move. A hand came down, wrapping around her throat to cut off her cry. She gasped, unable to draw good breath.

"Don't try to dislodge him now, that's a good way to get hurt," the man sneered, then patted her back. "Up Sarge. Fuck your bitch, boy!"

Blackness crept in around the edges of Rachel's vision as she felt the dog rear up, powerful forelimbs bracketing her torso as he humped her eagerly. His bristly fur tickle her back and she grunted, feeling the big doggie dick pushing against her aching pussy, sliding through her slickness.

The hand around her throat went slack and Rachel sucked in a desperate breath, just in time to let out a wail as the dog pushed into her. Pain shot through her answer inner walls stretched and her maidenhead was torn away in one brutal thrust. The dogs eager motions sought his cock in and out of her body and Rachel sobbed, drooling on the floor.

"He's not even halfway in!" The voice cried, making Rachel's eyes wide. He had to be lying! There was no way she could take anymore....

Then Sarge managed to push even deeper, clearly enjoying himself much more than she was... Even if her quit was still throbbing. "Nhgggh!" she slurred, trying to shift her hips away from the dog, but all that happened was the hand returned to wrap around her neck again.

"What did I say, bitch?" The man snapped. "Stop fighting... You're already taking a fat doggie dick in your cunt. If you keep fighting, it'll be here asshole. Unless that's what you want? Sarge would wreck your shitter even worse than he's doing to your cunt."

Again, Rachel could barely breathe and as she gasped, a stuttering cry escaped her. In spite of everything, she came, harder than she could ever recall cumming before. Sobbing, her body went rigid as her cunt spasmed and squirted, milking the big cock. 

Her heart pounded and, unable to catch her breath, the darkness at the edges of her vision swam in and Rachel dropped into blissful oblivion.

* * *

The first thing Rachel was aware of this time was pain. Her pussy felt like someone had been beating it with a fiery bat and she tried to reach down to see what was wrong... But she couldn't move her hands.

She couldn't move.

All at once, the terrible, degrading memories came flooding back to her and she let out a pitiful cry.

"About time you woke up, bitch. Thought you were gonna miss Brutus's big finish."

The dog was still pumping her madly, but it didn't feel like he was thrusting much. He was buried deep inside her, tugging roughly as he tried to pull back, but he couldn't. It hurt like hell and Rachel peeked back...to see a Great Dane slobbering and panting as he fucked her,

Rachel let out a low, defeated moan, realizing that at least two dogs had taken her. Glancing around, she saw Sarge and another dog, a bullmastiff, sitting nearby looking very relaxed.

It was a laugh as the voice said, "That's right, this is round three. You've already been bred by those two studs."

Bred, like she was an animal. Her only consolation was the knowledge that she couldn't actually get pregnant by a dog.

Suddenly, the dog behind her slammed deep inside, and Rachel felt a rush of warmth as the thick cock impaling her throbbed. She shuddered, a small orgasm rolling over her as spurt after spurt of thick doggie cum filled her abused cunt, making her moan and shiver.

The crowd applauded.

Closing her eyes, Rachel thought that she'd never been so unhappy to hear clapping.

Burgess stayed locked to her for nearly 10 minutes before he managed to pull away, staggering off to lick the mess off his softening cock. Rachel didn't have the luxury of escaping, could only stay there, feeling globs of come leaking out of her gaping cunt, mingling with the dried mess on her thighs and the large puddle under her.

"The boys did a good job breaking in their new bitch," the voice said and Rachel groaned as he pushed his fist into her, the loose, sloppy hole accepting his hand with a loud slurp. "Bitch could barely take my finger earlier."

Rachel cringed at the cheer, whimpering as he punched in and out of her a few times. When he finally stopped, he drawled, "Cheer up, Bitch, you're an Internet star!"

That was when she saw that he held a camera and there were several others set up around the room, all pointing at her.

The thought of having what had just happened go out over the Internet was what broke Rachel Berry.

* * *

Time passed, maybe few weeks, maybe a couple of months, but Rachel couldn't be sure. When she wasn't being thought by dogs, many more than the initial three, she was kept in a small, windowless room. Her ass and pussy were plugged, save for the times when they let her relieve herself... On newspapers, like the bitch she was. Her food was given to her in a doggie dish and she quickly learned not to try using her hands.

If she was a good bitch, they didn't hurt her and she got more time being licked. She liked that part and could often come from that alone.

When her owner came in to take her out for performance. He clipped a leashed her collar.

It had been a good day. She had even been bathed in group, not to spray down the hole was to wash away the sweat and doggie seed. Rachel anticipated lots of orgasms that night.

"Got a special treat for you tonight,Bitch," her owner said, leading her into the breeding room. "We brought you a new friend!"

Rachel blinked as her gaze landed on a woman, kneeling on the floor, her head and hands in stocks. Her legs were wide due to the spreader bar as she squirmed grunted, sounding angry through her spider gag. She was naked, of course, lovely blonde locks tumbling in her face, gravid pregnant belly and heaving breasts hanging under her.

When the girl moved, Rachel blinked.

She knew her.

Quinn.

"Go on and get Slut ready for Rex. Lick her cunt good."

Rex was an enormous brown Newfoundland dog, nearly 200 pounds of muscle and he fucked very enthusiastically. Rachel felt her own cunt clench around her plug that the memory of her last time with Rex.

Quinn was jerking in her bonds, uttering garbled words is Rachel crawled toward her. Poor Quinn didn't know it was useless to fight, Rachel thought. She'd learn soon enough. 

Without saying a word, Rachel made her way around the blonde and took up a position behind her. She placed her hands on Quinn's thick ass, squeezing the cheeks she spread them. The cheerleaders cunt was covered with brown hair that glistened in the light. Sniffing her, Rachel could smell how wet she was and vaguely recalled that was often a side effect of pregnancy, as was the lack of personal grooming.

Rachel listened to Quinn squeal, feeling her muscle shake is Rachel began to lap at her cunt, coaxing more juices from her. Soon, the little pink bud of Quinn's clit was poking out from its hood and Rachel rubbed it as she licked into her teammate. Quinn's cunt tasted good, Rachel thought, listening is Quinn's protests turned to moans... And she tasted even better later when Rachel got to lick Rex's cum out of her!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Memem Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Also, if anyone would be willing to beta, let me know!


End file.
